Battle egyptian style
galaxion: i waited this for a long time earth curs edd: but we inprossend you in the scam zone just for couple of hours ago galaxion: yes but edu-mak: just shut up and fight galaxion: yes my lord edu-mak: let us see what you got then eddy uses future vision of galaxion edd: we couldnt done it without you eddy who knew galaxion was so sensitive about getting dumped by keviniscopus eddy: looks like you going to win edd: thats very ouch comforting ed: hey galaxion galaxion: what edd: it must of hurt when keviniscopus dumped you huh galaxion: what are you talking about edd: you know when he ditched the alliance galaxion: what keviniscopus dint break the alliance i broke it a dumped him keviniscopus: thats a lie then he uses magic and blinds galaxion galaxion: ah my eyes then edd kicks galaxion edd: hyah he kickes him and then ed uses his head and busted galaxion down eddy: finish him then ed starts to beat galaxion ed: i had enough of you eddy: i knew that you two were going to do it guys even if a put side bad agains you edd: we couldnt done it without you eddy , who knew galaxion was so sensitive about getting dumped by keviniscopus edu-mak: must we do everything around here then edu-mak flies to the ring and removes galaxion edu-mak: if you two wont beat the champion then will have the pleasure screping you from the papirus of reality eddy: try not to ruin my face guys edu-mak: and dont think we notice you medling with our stolen toys then edu-mak takes the toys away from eddy eddy: oh brother edu-mak: now insects strike me double d tries but fails edd: i cant my lord edu-mak: thats more like it eddy: i think i have an idea edu-mak is grate , edu-mak is grand edd: the brilliance of edu-mak is more then we can stand edd bous down edu-mak: kneeling wont save you now traitor eddy: edu-mak is handsome , edu-mak is cute edd: when we think of edu-mak we give him a big sa ... then edd hits edu-mak with the brain and eddy body falls edd: lute then is earthquake and keviniscopus runs away edd: oh oh then its light and it changes back to the real world ed: we did it edd: i think i have a headache hey did a miss one of those reality makeover capers eddy: yeah you just useless through the whole thing edd: oh eddy: but dont worry me and ed saved the day all by ourselves even thought i had my hands and legs and all my internal organs tied behind my back edd: nice work eddy eddy: now put my brain back to my body this jar is starting to stink then ed opens the jar and takes eddy brain and puts it in his body and puts his body on the toybox edd: there you are eddy good as new eddy: wow its tided in here all that demon broth must of affected my brain edd: will get you to relax next time lets this trouble making toybox some place safe before another delusional get his hands on it eddy: aside from me you mean then keviniscopus comes running and scared in the planetarium keviniscopus: double d and ed are coming , double d and ed are coming , double d and ed are coming eddy: you dont have to repeat youselve edd: and besides were right here keviniscopus: actually but then he gets knock out by the door when naked double d and naked ed appears edd: thats like that dream i had last night i wonder if he studies for his test eddy: why dont you ask them then suddenly entire army of naked double d and naked ed comes edd: eddy , ed eddy and ed: yes edd: shouldnt i be waking up now then the scene stops and the narrator appears narrator: shouldnt i be waking up now hm hm hm a good question from a good boy and one that you obiosly are asking yourselves even now along with who is the ominous dr norrington how did monsieur keviniscopus survived for over a century and whats the deal with all those naked double d and naked ed , we will have answers acord to these questions in our next episode until then my friends sleep . then the scene faints to black to be continued